Taking Chances
by Seanemmadtng4ever
Summary: Maya Matlin is a pop star: Campbell Saunders is a hockey star. It's been years since they've seen each other at Degrassi. After Cam's suicide attempt, he left Degrassi and Maya was devastated when they broke up, but she understood that he needed to take care of himself. Maya is now dating Zig Novak, but her heart is torn between the two boys. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Please review, favorite/follow this story and my other ones. Also favorite me as an author if you like my stories if you want to. I'm very obsessed with Degrassi right now which is why most of my stories are all about Degrassi. I'll probably have some Degrassi crossovers if anyone is interested. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Summary** : Maya Matlin is a pop star: Campbell Saunders is a hockey star. It's been years since they've seen each other at Degrassi. After Cam's suicide attempt, he left Degrassi and Maya was devastated when they broke up, but she understood that he needed to take care of himself.

Maya is now dating Zig Novak, but her heart wants Cam. She loves Zig, but she loves Cam more. With Maya's career taking off and Cam being in the NHL, will their relationship work?

Cam misses Maya and still thinks about her every day. He wants her back-no. Wait. That's wrong. He NEEDS her back-but will she give their relationship another chance or will she reject him? Enjoy!

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

I was about to walk into Degrassi when someone called my name. "Maya." I turned around and there was Campbell Saunders. He's my first boyfriend and I can never get used to saying that. He's a hockey star and has been drafted into the NHL at the young age of 16. I'm so lucky to be dating him.

I ran into his arms and he caught me. He held onto me as if he never wanted to let go, but I didn't mind because I never want to let him go either. Eventually we pulled away but he had his hand locked with mine as we walked in. Zig looked at us when we spotted him, Tori, Tristan, Grace, Tiny and Jonah. All of us are best friends. Well, Zig and Cam are trying to get along.

"What's up, blondie?" Grace asked as I laughed. I shrugged. "Not much." I replied as Miles looked at me. I ignored him. I was about the only girl in this school, besides, Grace who didn't fall for Miles. He hates it when I ignore him. I'm happy with Cam and that's all that matters.

"So do you guys want to hangout after school?" Tori asked, as Cam and Tristan shook their heads. "Sorry. I have homework." Tristan replied as Cam stated that he has practice after school. I looked at him sadly. He kissed me for a few seconds before we pulled away. I smiled at him.

"Ugh. Will you two knock it off?" Zig asked rolling his eyes. "What's your problem, Zig?" I asked him. He grimaced. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I've liked you since forever and you're still dating him." He said, nodding in Cam's direction, his tone full of anger but his eyes showed hurt.

"Zig," I said, angry now myself, walking up to him. "I'm done with this. Why can't you just move on like a normal person?"

"Because I like you, Maya. Why is that so difficult for you to understand?" I shook my head. "I understand it perfectly, however you seemed to move on to me just fine while you were still dating Tori."

"I could say the same thing about you and me while you were dating Cam." I glared at him. "Don't even go there. It was a mistake and it will NEVER happen again." I told him as I was now less then a foot away from him.

"If it was a mistake then why did you do it?" I looked at him. "I was confused and now I'm not anymore. Thank you Zig for making me realize that I would rather be with Cam than you. In fact, I would rather die than choose anyone else, but him." I said, before hurt flashes across his face, then anger quickly covered it up. He left. I glared as he walked away and out of sight. Grace went after him.

I sighed as Cam held me from behind. "Maya, don't worry about him." He said as I turned around to look at him. "I know and I'm sorry."

The bell rang, so Cam and I walked hand in hand to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review, favorite/follow this story and my other ones. Also favorite me as an author if you like my stories if you want to. I'm very obsessed with Degrassi right now which is why 4 of my stories are all about Degrassi. I'll probably have some Degrassi crossovers if anyone is interested. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Summary** : Maya Matlin is a pop star: Campbell Saunders is a hockey star. It's been years since they've seen each other at Degrassi. After Cam's suicide attempt, he left Degrassi and Maya was devastated when they broke up, but she understood that he needed to take care of himself.

Maya is now dating Zig Novak, but her heart wants Cam. She loves Zig, but she loves Cam more. With Maya's career taking off and Cam being in the NHL, will their relationship work?

Cam misses Maya and still thinks about her every day. He wants her back-no. Wait. That's wrong. He NEEDS her back-but will she give their relationship another chance or will she reject him? Enjoy!

* * *

 **Cam's POV:  
** I didn't want Maya to get into a fight with Zig. Even though he and I were friends in the past, I still didn't want her to get into a fight with him. I don't know if we will ever be able to go back to being friends anymore due to Zig's feelings towards her. Maya is my girlfriend and I'm not letting her go that easily.

I took her hand and we walked to class. "Hey, guys." Maya said to Tori and Tristan. Zig came in a little later and I glared at him. Maya looked at me concerned. I could tell that she didn't want us to get into another fight since the last one took place during spirit week and I sucker punched him.

Zig looked away and I looked back at Maya. "Cam, don't worry about him. He's nothing compared to you because he is just a friend." I smiled at her and Zig looked hurt, but I didn't care. He was sitting behind Tristan who was two seats from Maya with Tori sitting on the other side of her.

Maya and I glanced at each other throughout class. I was so happy to have her as my girlfriend. She's funny, smart, beautiful, caring, loyal and talented.

"Cam, are you okay?" Maya whispered, frowning. "I'm fine, Maya." I smiled and she looked back to the lesson.

After class, Maya and I walked hand and hand. "Maya, do you want to hangout later." She nodded and we kissed for a few seconds. It was soft, warm and full of love. We both pulled away right as Zig took off out the door.

He didn't look happy, but I was happy with Maya. Soon it was time for lunch. Maya was at her locker and I told her that I would wait for her. She said that she would be fine and I hesitantly walked to the cafeteria.

 **Maya's POV:**

"Hey, Maya. I heard that you're dating the youngest hockey player, Campbell Saunders." A voice said from the other side of my locker. I put my stuff up and shut the door then looked at the person. Zoe Rivas. "Yes. I'm dating him. Why?" She smirked. "No reason." She said and walked away. I shook my head and walked to the cafeteria.

I got my lunch and sat down next to Cam. Zoe walked by and glared daggers at me. I ignored her and ate my lunch. Tori and Tristan were talking while I was trying to figure out why Zoe was just starting to talk to me. "Maya, are you okay?" Cam asked me as Tori and Tristan looking at me. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just Zoe tried talking to me earlier and I don't know why. She's never talked to me before now." I said as Zig looked at Cam and I.

After lunch I forgotten about it and went to my locker to get my bag for my new few classes. Zoe once again walked up to me.

"Hey, Maya." I ignored her and was about to go to my next class as she grabbed my arm. "I'm talking to you." I glared at her. "You're not going to be with Zig are you?" I shook my head. "Of course not. I'm dating Cam." I told her as she looked at me as I got out of her grasp and walked to class.

"Hey, Maya." Tori and Tristan said at the same time. I nodded and sat next to them. Cam was sitting on my right and Tristan was sitting on my left.

"Zoe tried to talk to me again asking me if I was going to end up dating Zig." Tori and Tristan looked at each other. "That girl needs to mind her own business." Tori scoffed as I nodded my head. Cam didn't look happy at the thought of Zig and I together. "Cam, it's not going to happen. You're my boyfriend." He smiled, but I could still see the worry in his eyes.

"She's right, Cam." Tori said as I tuned them out. Soon class was over and we all went to our next few classes.

"Do you want to hangout after school?" I asked as Cam sadly looked at me. "I can't. I have hockey practice, but after that I'm free." I smiled as the Ice Hounds walked in the hall way. "I totally forgot. I have band after school as well. Let's hangout after band and hockey." I smiled at him before he leaned in and kissed me. The rest of the hockey team were whistling and shouting as we pulled away. "Nice one, Saunders." Luke said as the others started laughing. I rolled my eyes. We finally made it to French class, happily.


End file.
